Secret Passion
by MLissagirl
Summary: Greg has a passion nobody knows about. This is Slash!


Greg Sanders has a secret passion; a passion nobody knows about. Greg loves karaoke! He goes to karaoke bars if he needs to unwind after a long shift, if he's feeling a little depressed or if he just wants to sing. Because Greg can sing, really good even. Mostly he goes just to 1 bar; Vegas Karaoke. It's gay friendly and that's fine by Greg.

Because there is also something else that Greg loves, even more then karaoke; Nick Stokes. And therein lays the problem because Nick Stokes doesn't love Greg. Or at least he thinks he doesn't. Nick never gave any signals that he was interested in Greg, but then again; Greg wasn't so good in picking up signals.

"Greg…hey Greg! Wake up man!" Nick is shaking him up.

"What… oh god… I fell asleep? How did that happen?" Greg asked a little panicked 'cos normally he didn't doze off.

I don't know, did you even get any sleep 'cos you look kinda awful." Nick chuckled.

"Well thank you and no I didn't….get much sleep, so I'm gonna live on coffee today." Greg replied with a yawn.

"Thought so, so I brought you some." Nick said handing Greg his coffee.

"Oh my hero!" Greg thankfully took the cup and immediately downed half, leaving him coughing.

"Whoa there Einstein, take it easy" Nick smiled, patting his back.

"Thanks" Greg said clearing his throat.

"So tell me; did you have a hot date or something?"

"Or something. Besides, dating, with my hours? No, I don't think so"

Just then Sara's head appeared around the corner.

"Hey guys; Nick you and me have a DB at the Monaco and Greg; Grissom is looking for you. Nick, see you in five" And Sara was gone again.

"Well I'll better get going" Nick sighed.

"Yeah, I'll see what Griss wants from me this time." Greg said, stifling another yawn.

* * *

Greg walked to Grissom's office and knocked.

"Ah, Greg, come in! You want to help me with something?" Grissom asked.

"If it doesn't involve mildew, sure" Greg said suspiciously.

"It doesn't, you'll see, now can you hold this for a minute" Grissom said handing Greg some sort of bug.

"It tickles, hey…ouch! This thing just stung me! Oh man, what did I get myself into this time?" Greg sighed, quickly returning the bug.

"Good, now come and see me in 4 hours okay?"

"Okay? You wanted for me to get stung? I don't even want to know what this is about, do I?" Greg asked disbelieving.

"No" Grissom went back to work again and Greg went back to his lab.

* * *

2 hours later Nick walked back in the DNA lab, with a bag full of evidence.

"Hey G, how's it going?"

"Great, hey don't you think it's kinda warm in here 'cos I'm feeling hot."

"You sure you're alright, you're sweating a little and it's actually cold in here." Nick asked a little worried.

"I'm fine" Greg said standing up and almost falling down again, if it wasn't for Nick, who caught him just in time. Nick lowered Greg to the ground and held him so he wouldn't fall over. Nick was now very worried, so he sat by him and tried to figure out what was going on. Then he remembered that Greg was to see Grissom.

"What did Grissom want by the way?" Nick asked

"Oh he handed me some bug and it stung me." Greg answered slowly, showing his hand. Nick noticed that the hand was really swollen and red and Greg was falling asleep again.

"Hey Greggo, stay with me okay. Did Grissom use you for one of his experiments again?" Nick couldn't believe it. When was Grissom gonna learn that he couldn't just go on, experimenting on people.

"Yeah and I have to get back in 2 hours so can I sleep now?" Greg was already closing his eyes again.

"No babe, stay awake for me okay?" Nick said, shaking Greg but not knowing what he just said. Greg however, did notice.

"Babe? You called me babe." Greg said, waking up a little.

"Uh…I…" Nick started blushing.

"Why?" Greg asked, now really curious.

"I…I…kinda…uhm…like…you…a lot…as in more then…friends." Nick was now really blushing and looking away. When he looked up again he saw that Greg was surprised but there also was a huge smile on his face.

"Wow Nicky I…" Greg could never finish because he passed out.

"Greg!" Nick was scared now but exactly then Grissom walked by and saw Greg on the ground. Nick gently laid Greg down and turned to Grissom.

"What exactly did you do to him!" Nick almost shouted angry towards Grissom

"I…I didn't expect him to pass out from being stung by a cousin of the bee."

"Did it ever occur to you that he might be allergic? Did you even told him what you were gonna do?"

"No, not really. Nick, call an ambulance and then go with him okay, I got to look something up."

Nick couldn't believe what he was hearing but called an ambulance and went to sit with Greg.

"The ambulance is coming G, just hold on babe, it's going to be alright." Nick soothingly whispered to Greg. It didn't take long for the ambulance to get there and when Greg was loaded in to it, Nick went with him. When they arrived at the hospital, Nick had to wait. And Nick hated to wait in moments like these. Finally a doctor came to him.

"Mr Stokes?" he asked.

"Yes, how is Greg?" Nick asked still worried.

"Well since you are first on Mr Sanders' list to call in emergencies, I can tell you that he had a small allergic reaction from a bee sting. He gets some medication that he has to take for a week. And if some one stays with him for 24 hours to make sure every thing is okay, I don't see why it is necessary to keep him here.

"Okay I'll stay with him, can I see him?"

"Sure, down the hall the third room to your left, number 642"

"Thanks doctor" When Nick found Greg room, he saw Greg sitting on the edge of the bed trying to get his shoes on. He was a little drugged up, so it wasn't so easy.

"Hey there. Here let me help you." Nick walked to Greg and gently helped him with his shoes.

"Hey. Please tell me I can go home! I really hate hospitals so I wouldn't wanna stay here."

"Take it easy G; we don't want you to pass out again! And yes you can go home but some one has to stay with you for the next 24 hours. So don't be mad, but I kinda volunteered.

"It's okay. Hey Nick, did you mean it? I mean, what you said back in the lab." Greg asked

"Yes I did and I still do." Nick said stepping a little closer so he could help Greg of the bed. He gently cupped Greg's face and kissed him. It was a soft kiss but soon it became passionate and both were reluctant to let go.

"Good" Greg said smiling.

"Come on, let's go home." Nick said, also smiling.

They both were sitting on the couch in Greg's apartment. Nick was sitting with his arms around Greg and Greg was snuggled up against Nick. They were watching TV but neither was paying attention.

"So what do you do normally after shift? I mean you told me once that you could never fall asleep right after shift, so what _do_ you do?" Nick asked.

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to laugh!" Greg told him.

"I promise. Cross my heart" Nick said solemnly

"Okay. I uh… I like to go to karaoke bars" Greg said a little shyly.

Nick's jaw dropped. He didn't expect that. "Where?" he asked.

"Vegas Karaoke. It's really nice there so I go there a lot. After shift or when I have a day off."

"Do you sing too?"

"Sometimes, when I had a really busy shift. Just to relax you know."

"I would never have guessed that! I mean I go to that place so every once in a while, but I never saw you."

"You go to karaoke bars Nick?" Greg asked, surprised but very curious.

"Yeah but not as much as you do maybe once in 2 weeks or something"

"Do _you_ sing?"

"No I just listen, I'm not a good singer so I'm doing people a favour and keep my mouth shut." Nick chuckled.

"Maybe we can go some time, together I mean?" Greg asked.

"I'd love to and maybe I'll even get the chance to hear you sing" Nick said with a smile.

"Maybe" Greg leant up and kissed Nick softly, over and over again. Nick was more then happy to join in.

"You like kissing me" Nick said between kisses.

"I have a lot of catching up to do. Now sshh…" Greg explained and went back to kissing Nick. He shifted so that he was on top of Nick and kept kissing him. Shy, sweet kisses and deep, passionate kisses. They stayed like that, kissing and touching till they both fell asleep.

* * *

When Nick woke up he didn't recognised were he was at first but al the memories came back to him. But where's Greg? He was answered by a loud bang and a cursing Greg. Nick got up and walked to the kitchen. Greg stood in the middle of the kitchen, 2 fingers in his mouth and a pained expression on his face. To his right was a pan laying on the floor.

Nick walked towards Greg and took his fingers out of his mouth. He looked them over and saw that he probably burned them a little. He kissed the fingers gently and then kissed Greg.

"Good morning. What on earth are you doing?" Nick asked smiling.

"Good morning to you too and if you must know, I'm trying to make breakfast but that damn stove does not like me today." Greg said pouting.

Nick chuckled and pulled Greg in for a hug. "You know, that's not possible 'cos everything and everyone likes you. I know_ I_ do!"

"And me likes you too" Greg kissed Nick deeply "very much even" Greg kissed him again. "But that damn stove doesn't" Greg scolded at the said piece of furniture.

"Okay, here's the deal; you are gonna take a shower while I finish making breakfast, how does that sound?" Nick suggested while kissing him.

"Like heaven!" He kissed Nick and went to take a shower while Nick smiled and made breakfast.

15 minutes later breakfast was ready and they ate in silence.

"I'm gonna have to ride with you to work cause my car is still there." Greg said.

"Yeah but we have an hour before we have to go so what do you wanna do?" Nick asked.

"Oh I can think of something to do don't worry" Greg said with a wicked grin on his face. He took a few steps towards Nick and slowly placed a kiss on his lips. Nick pulled the younger man closer and kissed him back, prodding his lips open with his tongue. Their tongues were duelling, hands wandering and before they knew it, they both had their shirts off. Greg slowly undid Nick's jeans, sliding them down, while kissing him.

"Oh god!" Nick gasped when he felt Greg's hand wrapped around his cock. Greg kept stroking him slowly, teasingly. "You like that?" he whispered in a low voice. "You look really hot Nicky" Greg slid down on his knees and took the hard on in his mouth, sucking, kissing and licking it. Nick was now murmuring incoherently. Greg sucked harder and Nick involuntarily thrust forward. "Fuck…yes. Good G…so good" It took a few more strokes and Nick came hard in Greg's mouth. Greg swallowed it all.

Nick looked down and saw that Greg was jerking himself off. "Let me help you with that" Nick whispered in his ear as he pulled Greg up and reaches down to wrap his hand around Greg's cock. "Oh yes Nicky….fuck." not much later Greg cried out his release, then wrapped his arms around Nick's neck and laid his head on his shoulder. Nick snuck his arms around the slender waist and they stood like that for a few moments. "Damn, you give _fine_ hand jobs Nicky Stokes" Greg whispered. "Well your blow jobs are certainly explosive, literally" Nick gave Greg a tender kiss and they both got ready for work.

On the ride to work Nick was a little tense.

"What's going on Nicky, you seem a little stressed" Greg asked.

"I just…can we keep this quiet for a little while? I…not even my parents know that I'm gay and I just… I really am happy with you G, believe me but I'm not ready to come out just yet." Nick said blushing.

"I understand Nicky and we will keep it quiet, but someday you're gonna have to tell them eventually." Greg said.

"I know but not just yet okay?"

"Okay Nick."

Nick didn't want to come out yet. Even though at work they both had to struggle to keep their hands off of each other. Nick insisted on bringing the evidence to DNA, even if it was not his case he was working on. Greg deliberately took more time to explain the results to Nick.

"Wanna go out to night? To that karaoke bar?" Nick asked Greg when they were on break.

"Sure Nicky, I'd love to." Greg smiled.

After shift they went to the bar and sat in a booth in the back of the big room. Greg snuggled up against Nick and he pulled Greg close. They were sitting in the dark but the stage was well lit and they could see everything. They both had a wonderful time and for the first time Nick didn't worry about who saw them.

* * *

It went on like that for 4 months. But there was still the problem of Nick not daring to come out.

"It's been 4 months Nick! How long is it gonna take for you to at least tell your parents?"

"I'm not ready yet G, please." Nick sighed

"Are you ever Nick? Tell me one thing; are you ashamed of what we have, of what we are, of what _you _are?" Greg said harshly.

"Of course not but it's not that easy, okay! You have no idea what my parents are like!"

"What's the worst thing that can happen? That they don't love you anymore? That's BS and you know it! Cause no matter who you are, they love you, they are your parents!" Greg had tears in his eyes now and so had Nick.

"I know you're right but…"

"No Nicky, stop making excuses. I love you and I'll be there for you when you need me, but until you find out what you really want to do with your life, I think we should take a distance. When your ready let me know." With that Greg kissed Nick for one last time and walked out the door, leaving Nick behind.

"I already know what I want; you. I love you." Nick whispered to an empty room, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Nick knew what he had to do. Doing it however was a whole different story. He thought about calling his parents and tell them, but he decided that it was best to go and see them. It was a big thing for Nick to tell, so he thought it was better to do that face to face. He called the airline and bought a ticket to Texas. Then he called Grissom and took the week off.

He called his parents to tell them he was coming to visit. They were waiting for him at the airport.

"Nicky! How nice of you to come visit us, honey" His mom gave him a big hug.

"Yeah we thought you were to busy" his father shook his hand with a great smile.

Nick just smiled. They got in the car and the whole time he made small talk with his parents. When they arrived at the house his mom went to cook dinner and he and his father talked about work.

He still couldn't bring it up so he excused himself and went to bed. The next day was almost the same but then after dinner he just had to tell.

"So Nicky have you met a nice girl yet." His mom asked casually. Nick looked at his hands. This was it.

"Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something. I'm not gonna meet a nice…girl. I already met someone special…but it's a he.

"What are you saying Nick?" his dad asked incredulously.

"I'm gay." Nick said.

His mother gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth. His dad stood up and looked down on Nick.

"Then you're no son of mine!" he took a few steps towards Nick "No son of mine is a freaking faggot!"

Nick stood up and looked his father straight in the face "I'm still the same dad!" Nick said calmly.

"How dare you! I didn't raise you to be a faggot!" with that his fist connected with Nick's jaw and Nick felt backwards on the ground.

"My God stop this!" his mom yelled.

"Let that be a lesson for you! You are no longer welcome here!" and his dad angrily left the room. Nick's mom carefully helped her son up and saw that he had tears in his eyes.

"Do you think the same way about me?" he whispered

"Mom?" he asked again when she didn't answer. "How long have you known this?" she asked.

"Since I was 18 and believe me, I tried to hide it for so many years but then I met this wonderful guy and I just can't hide anymore" he said

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Because I was afraid of what you might think, you saw how dad reacted. I am still your son, I didn't change, I'm still the same! I just like guys instead of girls." Nick explained.

She sighed. "What's his name?"

"Greg Sanders, he also works at the lab as a DNA technician." Nick said with a little smile.

"How long have you been together?"

"I always had a crush on him since he started to work in the lab but we've been together now for 4 months."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes definitely! I love him and he loves me and I am planning on us being together for a long long time. If you can't accept this, who I am, that's to bad because I am not letting him go for anything in this whole world." Nick's tears were running down his cheeks now.

"Oh honey. I wouldn't ask you to. It's obvious that you love this man and if you're happy then I guess we can accept it. Just give us some time okay?" Nick hugged his mom.

"Thanks mom, you have no idea how much this means to me."

"Just promise me I get to see this wonderful guy okay?" she smiled

"Sure thing. What about dad?" he asked

"Oh I'll handle him don't you worry. He'll come around eventually. He just needs time."

Nick spent the rest of the night talking to his mother and left the next morning.

* * *

When he came home to his apartment he decided that he needed to do something totally unlike him to show Greg that he was serious about this. And he already knew what.

Greg was angry when he heard that Nick had just left without telling him. Grissom was no help either. All he got was a "He took some vacation time." Now Greg was just worried; what if something happened to him? Greg sighed and went back to work.

After shift when Greg opened his locker, a Post It was on his jacket.

'_Greg, I told my parents, please meet me at Vegas Karaoke after shift. XXX Nick.' _

Greg closed his eyes and smiled; Nick was fine and there was still hope for them. He went to the bar in record time. When he got there he couldn't find Nick anywhere.

"Mister Sanders?" a waitress asked

"Yes that's me" Greg said confused.

"Follow me please." And she walked away. Greg followed her.

"Take a seat, would you like something to drink?" she asked nicely.

"A beer please." Greg was still suspicious. _'What's going on, where's Nick'_ he thought.

But then the lights went on and Greg looked at the stage. _'That's Nick!'_ he thought amazed.

"I want to sing this song for a very special person." Nick said looking at Greg –who was surprised- and started singing.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted and my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say and you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again, how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_

_Hello, I've just got to let you know  
'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you_

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are and I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart for I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you_

When Nick was done singing he was still looking at Greg.

"Greg, could you come here please?" He asked a little nervous. Greg smiled and walked towards the stage and joined Nick. Nick took one of Greg's hands.

"I know I wasn't fair to you and the moment you walked out that door I realized I lost a big part of my life. I know what to do with my life now. Greg I love you and I can't imagine a life without you. Greg… would you please move in with me?" Nick had tears in his eyes now and so had Greg.

"Yes! God yes! I love you too Nicky" He threw his arms around Nick and kissed him deeply. Nick of course kissed him back with the same amount of passion. The whole bar clapped and cheered. They pulled apart madly smiling.

"What's up with the bruise by the way?" Greg whispered worriedly pointing at Nick's jaw.

"Long story, doesn't matter now." Nick whispered back smiling.

"So this is what you were both hiding from us." They saw Catherine standing in front of the stage along with Sara, Warrick, and yes, even Grissom. All of them with a huge smile on their face.

"Hey, what are you all doing here?" Greg asked surprised, both him and Nick climbing off the stage.

"Well you two are not the only ones who like karaoke, you know." Sara said casually.

"Besides, we have a good nose for possible parties!" Warrick added smiling

They all laughed and ordered some drinks.

"To Nick and Greg!" Grissom toasted. "To Nick and Greg!" They all chimed in.

"To us" Greg said smiling at Nick. "To us" Nick whispered back.

They celebrated till they were all tired and went home. And both Nick and Greg knew that they were going to be alright, as long as they had each other.

THE END


End file.
